Subway - The New Millennium Commercial Comic (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is the comic of Subway - The New Millennium Commercial (Late 1999-2000) with the characters are from Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies with characters (such as Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye (in his navy form from Famous Studios), Mighty Mouse and many more) and recreation animation backgrounds on Microsoft Paint. 1.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse sitting down and showing their feet, Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit are sitting next to The Road Runner, Droopy, Homer Pigeon, Blackie the Lamb and Dingbat and Marvin the Martian, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck are sitting next to Wile E. Coyote, McWolf, The Hungry Wolf (Walter Lantz), Gabby Gator, Wolfie, The Hungry Fox, Sylvester the Fox and The Hungry Wolf (Terrytoons), Tweety and Buzzy are flying, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Little Roquefort are running to the long sandwich, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle appear from the door, Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip, Buzzy's Cat and Percy the Cat appear from the table and Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are saying This is great! 2.The best friends are jumping and walking on the table with Wile E. Coyote, McWolf, The Hungry Wolf (Walter Lantz), Gabby Gator, Wolfie, The Hungry Fox, Sylvester the Fox and The Hungry Wolf (Terrytoons), Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck and the heroes, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are saying Before the new year's day, we'll get something special on the way, punching Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck on their faces, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck are falling off the chairs, Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are smiling, Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip, Buzzy's Cat and Percy the Cat are staring at Tweety, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Buzzy and Little Roquefort, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are saying It's a new millennium!, jumping from the table and stepping on Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip, Buzzy's Cat and Percy the Cat, and continue saying The party sub from Subway! and Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip, Buzzy's Cat are Percy the Cat are feeling dizzy. 3.Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck are getting up the table and they´re saying But, without bacon and duck meat on it. 4.The live-action of a long sandwich appears with the words appear on the screen such as ¨Prices and participation may vary. Twenty-four hour notice needed for some orders¨, the announcer is saying Eat your way to the New Millennium., the live-aciton of pieces of long sandwich appear and the announcer is continue saying: With party delicious toppings at Subway. 5.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck and Tweety, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Buzzy and Little Roquefort are feeling happy and they´re saying Four! 6.A clock appears and strikes 12 and Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck and Tweety, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Buzzy and Little Roquefort are saying Three, two! 7.The Tazmanian Devil appears from the door and spins fast. 8.Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck and Tweety, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Buzzy and Little Roquefort, Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip, Buzzy's Cat are Percy the Cat and Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit look surprised, The Tazmanian Devil eats the whole long sandwich and The Tazmanian Devil is saying gulps and licks his lips and Ahhh. 9.The heroes look amazed, Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are saying Oh, well.,Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II, Andy Panda, Swee'Pea and Dinky Duck, Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip, Buzzy's Cat are Percy the Cat, Tweety, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Buzzy and Little Roquefort, Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit, Wile E. Coyote, McWolf, The Hungry Wolf (Walter Lantz), Gabby Gator, Wolfie, The Hungry Fox, Sylvester the Fox and The Hungry Wolf (Terrytoons) and The Road Runner, Droopy, Homer Pigeon, Blackie the Lamb and Dingbat and Marvin the Martian, Copyright appears on the screen such as ¨© 1999 Warner Bros., MGM, Universal, Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox¨, Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are saying It's time for the Millennium day., Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey and Dimwit are blowing their party favors and A piece of table falls off. and 10.Subway logo without a red flag appears in a black background with spotlight and its slogan, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are holding six sandwiches, an URL appears on the screen such as ¨www.subway.com¨, the announcer is saying Subway. The world's favorite sandwich restaurant.,The Tazmanian Devil is eating all best friends' sandwiches and shaves best friends by using his teeth, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are feeling mad and The Tazmanian Devil are burping. Requested by timmybrisbyfan1925. Characters © Warner Bros Cartoons, MGM Cartoons, Universal/Walter Lantz, Paramount/Famous Studios Cartoons and 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons Cartoons. from DeviantArt: SmashGamer16 Category:My art STUFF